Sugar Rush! Precure
by Hacuubii
Summary: Three clueless girls transform into beautiful warriors in order to save earth! Cure Gummy, Cure Toffee and Cure Licorice, together with their fairy companion Melt, are on a sticky-sweet mission to save humanity from the evil Tricks, that feed off fears and worries!
1. Chapter 1

Episode one: "THE WORLD'S BIGGEST FAILURE TRANSFORMS?! CURE GUMMY IS BORN!"

* * *

><p>"DO YOUR BEST, MAYU-CHAN!"<p>

"MAYU-CHAN, YOUR'E ALMOST THERE!"

15 years old Hagumi Mayu was dashing towards the school gates at full speed. At her classroom window she could see her four friends all jam-packed together, cheering on her in thrill. Mayu, on the other hand, wasn't so excited, but she waved her weary hand as she was panting and huffing.

"Everybody please give me your powerrr~~~" she cried in a miserable voice.

"YOU CAN DO IT! GO MAYUUU!" her friends kept shouting and finally began cheering loudly as she passed the gates right before it was closed.

"Well done, Hagumi-san." Cried the spectacled student council president after her in a bitter voice. "Next time we will make sure to get you!" he lifted up a clenched fist at her direction. Mayu ignored him as if she couldn't even hear him.

"Everybody, thank you!" She waved her hands up above her head with a drained, dreamy expression.

* * *

><p>It was already lunch break, and Mayu was still trying to tame her bobbed, red hair. Her friends were all sitting with her at the same table, eating from girly lunchboxes, chatting and laughing.<p>

"Mayu-chan if you want to have a good hair day once in a while, you should wake up earlier!" said Jun, who was the most reliable of the five.

"I know…!" Mayu mumbled childishly with puffed cheeks.

"Why were you late this time?" said another girl, Naomi, who was eating graciously.

"*Almost* late!" Mayu pointed out.

"Don't tell me you were up all night watching TV again!" her other friend, Kotone, giggled.

"Could it be that you were… studying for the test tomorrow!?" said the last girl, Miho, with her mouth full of rice.

"THERE'S A TEST TOMORROW?!" Mayu yelled, so surprised that she was standing up.

"History." Said Jun in a solid tone.

"I'm dead." Mayu announced, sitting back slowly in despair.

"Mayu-chan, you never learn from your mistakes!" giggled Kotone. "Everytime you end up calling Naomi the night before a big test, begging her to help you study."

"Well, if Mayu is the world's biggest failure, only an angel like Naomi can save her~" Miho said whimsically and hugged Naomi, who looked quite ashamed. "Right, Naomi?"

"Actually…" Naomi whispered, "I think I might fail tomorrow, too." She added a tiny, anxious laugh.

The other 4 girls stared at her, not even blinking. One of them let out an "eh?"

Naomi's face went all red when she finally squeaked: "I have a date today!"

The girls were silent at first, but within a moment chaos was awaken. They all asked questions and expressed their enthusiasm so loudly; Naomi couldn't let out a word.

"WHAT WHERE HOW WITH WHO?!" Jun yelled.

"IS HE HOT?" Kotone shrieked.

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU TOLD US?!" Miho said in bewilderment, while Mayu was holding her arm, still petrified from the upcoming test.

"I don't know, I am so nervous!" Naomi cried. "I'm so nervous I can't even study! I couldn't even tell him I can't go on a date today because of the test!"

"Screw the test!" said Mayu boldly.

"No no, Mayu-chan, you shouldn't say that," Miho said kindly, stroking Mayu's still-messy hair. "But screw the test, Naomi!"

"Maybe I shouldn't go…" Naomi whispered, looking at her friends, seeking help.

"You should totally go!" they all yelled together. Naomi was still looking uncertain, curling her light hair around her finger.

"It will be fine!" Jun added in an inspirational tone. "Just go to the date and then hurry back home so you can study as much as possible!"

"Naomi is really smart, so she will make it for sure!" Mayu said very seriously.

"We believe in you!" Kotone said, holding Naomi's hand in hers.

"Girls… thank you." Naomi said in relief. "This might work, but… Mayu-chan, I'm sorry, I wouldn't be able to help you this time."

"No no, it's okay!" Mayu waved her hands. "There's somewhere I need to go today, anyway."

"How irresponsible could you possibly get?!" Miho covered her face with her hand, unbelieving.

"You see, actually I was late today because I've found this!" Mayu shuffled a bit in her pocket until she finally took out a cute, shiny bracelet. The rose-colored pearls it had for beads were sparkling delicately, but the most beautiful thing about it was a violet heart-shaped charm, gleaming and dazzling.

"Wha! Mayu-chan, this looks expensive!" Kotone said in admiration.

"I know, right? Someone was riding a purple scooter, and when he got past me, this thing dropped on the ground! I tried stopping him but he couldn't hear me. He must be looking for it." Mayu said.

"The beads look like gumballs…It's really pretty," said Naomi.

"Yes! That's why I'm gonna give it back today! That pale purple scooter… I think I've seen it before in Saint District."

"Mayu, you may be a failure…" Jun sighed.

"But you're such a good girl~" said Miho, petting the red-headed proud girl, the bracelet in her palm shining as if holding a secret.

* * *

><p>"Saint District sure is nice!" Mayu whispered to herself as she was walking in the hectic street. All around her were bustling people, scents of chocolate-filled crepes and Saint Districts 1# attraction – vibrant, unique fashion boutiques. In her beige and teal school uniform, Mayu was looking pretty dull. She kept walking down the long street, the pink bracelet in her pocket. Looking out throughout the sea of people, she heard a familiar sound. Before she could even turn around, a purple scooter was zooming down the road.<p>

"Hey!" she yelled, but the scooter was again too fast for her. On the back of the rider's letterman jacket she could read the word "Cloud 9".

"Cloud…9?" she mumbled, struggling to pronounce the English word. "Wait!" She followed the scooter, jogging until she couldn't see it anymore. Trendy girls and Fashionable young men turned their heads to see who's running, as she hurried past them. After a few moments, looking left and right, she finally found it! The scooter was parked in front of a charming, little pastel-colored shop. From the intoxicating sweet smell that came out of it, she assumed it sells sweets. "Cloud 9" was written above the entrance in girly letters.

Mayu went inside, a sweet bell chimed as she opened the door. The room was rather small, but full of light. The walls were packed with sweets and desserts, chocolates and candy in vivid packages. It almost resembled a drug store, or a house of a witch – a really cute witch! A few people were inside, browsing candy and laughing. As Mayu made her way to the counter at the end of the shop, she didn't really pay attention to the pair of stylish girls in the corner of the room, examining her behind dark, trendy glasses.

"Excuse me!" Mayu called, as she didn't see any shopkeeper at the counter. "Is anybody there?"

Mayu took out the bracelet from her pocket and held it in her hand. "I think I have something that belongs to you!" She said again, hoping to see the guy who rode the scooter just a moment ago.

"Maybe they're not here…" she said to herself softly. She was about to put the bracelet on the counter and leave, but for a moment, a tiny instant, something felt wrong.

The earth shook violently once, as If a giant was stomping down the street. A girl inside the shop screamed, and soon enough everybody was out of the door, looking up. Mayu clenched the bracelet in her hand.

"Trick or Treat!" a thunderous, deep voice cried. Screams of terror filled the district. Right in front of her, Mayu could see a gigantic dark monster, shaped as a heart, resembling a box of chocolates. It was throwing its huge fists and stomping brutally, causing the ground to shake.

"What is this thing?!" Mayu cried in horror.

"Go wild, Trickroll!" giggled a malicious voice, up in the sky.

"Suck every human's hope! Collect all their fears!" another voice joined. Two petite girls, in monochrome matching clothes and puffy orange skirts, were floating alongside the monster with wicked smiles on their faces.

"Trick!" cried the monster. Mayu noticed some people collapse and freeze, as if paralyzed.

"Wha-" she mumbled, tears in her eyes. "What should it do~~~"

"PRECURE!" cried a different voice. "DUAL FLAVOURED KICK!"

Two shooting light soared in amazing swiftness across the sky, one violet and one golden. The lights knocked the monster with incredible impact, and it slipped – almost falling down. Mayu looked at the shining lights, mesmerized.

"Nooo, Tricktroll!" the suspicious, evil girls cried.

The colorful beams of light retreated and landed in front of Mayu, as their illumination broke into tiny, glittery shards. With their backs to Mayu were standing two girls in glowing, lacy outfits.

"The sweet Remedy that will lighten up your face - Cure Toffee!" said the Yellow one in a playful tune. She was small and childlike, with her blond hair up in a heart-shaped bun.

"The lovely Remedy that will bring you sweet dreams – Cure Licorice!" announced the purple one with a more reserved voice. Her body was long and graceful, her silky, violet hair fluttering in the wind.

"Don't you worry," the girl in yellow, Cure Toffee, turned around and winked at Mayu, who was staring at her with her jaw hanging. "The Precure are here to save the day!"

Right after she finished her sentence, the shining light where in the air again, hitting and striking the monster at an amazing speed.

"Aargh, Precure!" yelled one of the demonic girls, holding her head.

"This time you won't stop us!" said her twin.

"Toffee!" said Cure Licorice, and reached for her yellow comrade.

"Here I come!" Toffee responded and held Licorice's hand.

"Precure!" they yelled as one, "Sherbet Shoot!"

Two balls of colorful light slashed the Trickroll, but it was holding its arms up to protect itself.

"Trick!" It yelled, as a powerful blast knocked the screaming warriors off. The duo where slammed on the ground, smoke and dirt enveloping them. Powerless and beaten, it didn't seem like they could get up again.

"I'm so scared!" shouted the monster.

"eh?" Mayu wasn't expecting to hear THAT from the monster who just defeated to two heroines.

"I'm so scared… what should I do?" it cried again. "I don't want to fail the test tomorrow…"

"AH DAMN! THE TEST! I FORGOT!" Mayu cried out loud, as if the test was more important than surviving a monster attack.

"I don't want to fail the test… I don't want to let everybody down…" sobbed the monster, emitting a mysterious aura that made more and more people freeze. "If only I could stay home and study… but then, I would have missed my date… he would think I'm no fun! He will never ask me out again!"

"You will probably fail no matter what!" laughed one of the flying girls. "With or without a boyfriend, there's nothing you can do to pass it~"

Mayu was staring at the monster in shock, holding the bracelet close to her chest. Through her finger, it started glowing.

"Naomi?!" she gasped. Her friend, could it be…?

"I will let everybody down… Mayu and the girls… my parents, my crush… there's nothing I can do…" the paralyzing aura was growing stronger and stronger.

"That's not true!" Mayu shouted out. The two warriors opened their eyes slowly, struggling to believe. "I already told you, haven't I? Naomi is smart!"

"eh?" the Trickroll halted from its sobbing, the aura weakens. It was looking at Mayu in silence, so were the floating girls and the two Precures.

"Naomi always works hard at school! It's okay for you to have fun from time to time!" Mayu kept shouting, a serious expression on her face. "Jun-chan and the girls, we are always here for you! We will cover for you! There's no need for you to be afraid!"

"Don't listen to that girl, Trickroll!" cried one of the twins, a bit worried.

"Just keep your fears alive! If you have to suffer, it's not fair for everyone else to be happy!" said the other twin.

"Naomi is a friend of mine. Sometimes she's troubled, sometimes she's nervous… but the Naomi I know is brave! She would never make her fears concern others!" Mayu said, self-assured and somewhat pissed.

"This girl is getting on my nerves! Trickroll, finish her off!" the twins pointed on Mayu.

"Trick!" yelled the monster, delivering a punch towards the girl. The two precure gasped, trying to get up to defend her, but before they could do anything, a blinding light emerged from Mayu's bracelet. As the radiance shattered, a new ray of light was born in the sky – glimmering in pink. It struck the monster, knocking it off its feet.

A new warrior appeared in the sky, wearing pink, a shiny violet emblem on her chest.

"I may be the world's biggest failure, but for messing with my dear friend, I'll make you pay!" she said boldly.

"Precure – Strawberry Shoot!" a pink light slashed through the Trickroll and it started floating calmly, a serene expression on its face. right before the monster disappeared, it mumbled a sweet "Yum Yum Yum~~~".

"The delightful Remedy that will bring you back to heaven – Cure Gummy!" Mayu introduced her new self with a heroic gaze, then looked back to the other Precures, her silly smile back on. "Or something like that?"


	2. Chapter 2

EPISODE 2: "Mayu is humanity's only hope?! The Precure will save this world!"

A pink heroine was standing proud in the middle of Saint District, the two other warriors staring at her with shimmering eyes.

"Damn you precure!" screamed the twins. "We will be back!" they put their tongues out before vanishing as if never been there.

"So cool!" was all Cure Gummy could hear before she felt something knocking her down. She found herself, still in her glittering outfit, sitting on the pavement with Cure Toffee's arms around her body. "Thank you! That was awesome! I couldn't believe my eyes!" The petite girl was giggling and cuddling her, as Cure Licorice bent down and looked at the two with a blank stare.

"Toffee," she said coldly.

"Oh, right," Toffee looked at Gummy, who was quite puzzled, and stood up next to Licorice. They held hands and closed their eyes, a serene look on their faces. "It was just a bad dream, time to wake up!" they chanted in a tune that resembled a lullaby, as a soft light appeared from the skies. The light fixed all the damage the Trickroll made, and the unmoving people started waking up gradually, questioning what just happened to them. In a "POP" of brightness and glitter, the three girls turned back to normal, and the magical warrior Gummy was clueless Mayu again.

"wha-wha-what-" is all Mayu could mumble as she stood up. In front of her were the two girls from the shop. One was rather small, and her honey-blond hair in two braids. She looked very Saint-district trendy in her oversized T-shirt and platform shoes. Next to her, a blank expression on her face was a taller girl. Her long, silky, dark hair was in two pigtails and her cold, grey eyes were mesmerizing. In a few minutes Saint District was lively again, people strolling up and down the street, as if nothing ever happened. Mayu started wondering if it was just a dream.

"I'm Tsukatani Kohri," said the smaller girl with a grin on her child-like face.

"Nonomura Chitose, nice to meet you," said the other girl very politely and bowed.

"Nonomu is okay~" added Kohri. The name was a bit familiar to Mayu's ears, but she couldn't figure out why. "You?"

"H-Hagumi Mayu."

Kohri was staring at her for a minute, but then, as if she couldn't resist it, she jumped and squeezed Mayu once more. "You're sooo cute!" she squeaked. "But if you steal my fans I will never forgive you, okay?" she added very gravely. Mayu could do nothing but nod. Nonomu was still gazing at them with dreamy eyes.

"Kohri," said Nonomu calmly. "We should go now."

"Wait!" Mayu cried. "What about me? And the glitter and BOOMS and BAMS and-"

Kohri and Nonomu exchanged glances before Kohri started laughing sweetly. "You're coming with us, silly! You're a Precure now."

"Precure?" Mayu was getting so confused she was almost tearing up.

"We're the legendary warriors, Precure!" Kohri whispered, holding Nonomu's hand. "And now we are going to see our mentor fairy, Melt. He'll explain everything. Let's go!" She took mystified Mayu's hand and lead the two into the sweets shop behind them.

* * *

><p>"Melt is here, but I think he's kinda mad now. Don't worry, okay?"<p>

The three stood next to a broad white door at the back of the "Cloud 9" sweets shop. From inside, an astounding noise reached Mayu's ears. It was like a war has broken loose inside.

"We're coming in!" Kohri opened the door to a terrifying sight. Inside was the loveliest sweets workshop, packed with ovens, tools, freezers and shelves holding dozens of candy and pastry. The only problem was the young man inside, in a white shirt and an apron, ruining the charming sight. He was making some kind of crème (Mayu assumed) in such untamed and mad movements; the whole room has become as chaotic and cluttered as if a Trickroll has gone mad inside. His dark, short hair was all messy, and his red-framed glasses were half-covered in crème.

"AARRGHH I CAN'T BELIVE IT! JUST WHEN I THOUGHT IT COULD'NT GET ANY WORSE!"

"Ah! It's the guy who rides the scooter!" Mayu pointed out. She put out her hand to look at the pink bracelet she was trying to give him back, now around her wrist.

"Melt-chan," Kohri said again, as Nonomu and she stepped into the room. The smell inside was lovely, but Mayu could sense something's burnt in one of the ovens.

"Don't tell me he's a… fairy?" Mayu mumbled.

"Not now! You good-for-nothing Precure…I can't take this anymore… How am I supposed to save this world if the Strawberry Essence was stolen… all I have is the two weakest precures ever – wait," he stopped for a moment and took his hands out of the bowl of dough he was just kneading. "Who is this?" he was looking at Mayu. Mayu approached him slowly and took off the bracelet.

"Excuse me," she said very politely. "I think I have something that belongs to you-"

"WHAT! That's the Strawberry Essence!" Melt said, terrified, he's eyes fixed on the rose bracelet. "Where did you get it?"

"You dropped it-"

"I DROPPED IT?!"

"YOU DROPPED IT?!" Kohri yelled in shock.

"Don't tell me… you're also a Precure now?" Melt almost whispered, covering his face with his dirty hand.

"That's right, and she's super strong!" said Kohri. "right, Mayu-chan?"

"I-I guess…"

"She became Cure Gummy." Nonomu stated.

Melt was just about to faint. "I bet you're a failure just like these two, then…"

"I-I really want to give it back though!" Mayu said boldly. "I'm sorry for using it! I'll probably break it if I keep it anyway-" She took a big step towards Melt, trying to put the bracelet in his hand, but she slipped on some cream that was on the floor, knocking Melt off his feet. In a soft "poof!" she found herself on the floor, holding a small, white creature in her hands. It was soft and adorable, two wing-shaped tails on his back. It looked at her in terror, blushing.

"M-melt-san?"

"I told you, he's a fairy!" Kohri said.

* * *

><p>"I am Melt, an apprentice in The HeavenlyCandy Shop."<p>

The three girls were sitting on high chairs next to the closed shop's counter. In front of them was the stuffed-animal-like creature, talking in an extremely serious tone. Mayu was listening very carefully.

"It's a sweets factory that creates dreams."

"Dreams?" Mayu asked.

"The Shop is in a different universe than yours, and it's populated by fairies like me. Our job is to create dreams and hopes for human beings." He had a bit of a sour expression as he explained. "It's a very vital place for you humans, even though you don't know about its existence."

Nonomu was listening quietly too, stirring her cup of tea. Kohri closed her eyes while swinging her short legs back and forth.

"The Hallows are different from the fairies, though." Melt continued. "They come from a different, gloomy world, where it's always night-time and the moon is green. They are evil and selfish, and they've taken over the HeavenlyCandy Shop. They've ruined everything and took the fairies as prisoners. I'm the only one left."

"That's awful…" Mayu said.

"It's okay," said Nonomu, showing Mayu her wrist. She had a bracelet like Mayu's, but it was purple and turquoise.

"That's why we're here!" Kohri smiled, showing another bracelet, Yellow and pink.

"These are the Legendary Essences." Melt said. "The Lavender Essence, the Vanilla Essence, and your Strawberry Essence, grant you the ability to transform into the legendary warriors, Precure. Your role is to defeat the Hallows and prevent them from spreading terror and fear. Maybe this way we can save the HeavenlyCandy Shop."

Mayu was looking a bit insecure.

"Nonomu and I become Precure only a month ago," said Kohri. "We're not that strong yet…"

"But we're doing our best." Nonomu added.

"Would you join us?" they both said, looking at Mayu in anticipation.

"I-I can't! I'm not smart, I'm pretty bad at sports and I'm always late for school…!" Mayu said.

"That's okay!" Kohri said. "Nonomu has a terrible sweet tooth and I'm really spoiled, but in order to be a Precure, all you need is love in your heart!" Nonomu nodded quickly.

"Really?"

"If you want to save humankind, and also help us fairies, that'll be enough." Said Melt. "I hope."

Mayu was quiet for a moment, deep in thoughts, But then a determined expression appeared on her face. "I might be the world's biggest failure, but I think I can give it a try!"

"Yay!" Kohri squeaked and hugged Mayu tightly. Nonomu had the tiniest smile on her face as she petted Mayu's hair.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Melt sighed. "But I guess that's our only choice. There's much to learn, Cure Gummy…"

"LEARN?!" Mayu shouted so loud that Kohri and Nonomu let go of her right away. "DAMN! MY TEST!"

Just when she finished her words, Mayu's cellphone started ringing in her pocket. She took it out nervously and accepted the call.

"Mom…" she mumbled with tears in her eyes.

"Mayu! Where are you? I heard everything from Naomi's mother!" Mayu's mother was shouting so loud, everyone in the room could hear her. Kohri and Melt looked frightened. "Come home right this moment, you hear me?! If you fail the test tomorrow you're grounded for a month! A MONTH!"

"Okay Mom…" Mayu said, trying to cover the phone's speaker.

"A MONTH!" Mayu's mother yelled again and hung up.

"I'm sorry! Thank you! Umm… See you later!" Mayu bowed very nervously and ran out of the shop in a big hurry, leaving the three speechless.

* * *

><p>In a far off place, much colder and darker than the vibrant district of Saint, was a dark castle with pointy turrets and tall, smoking chimneys. Just above the tallest turret floated a huge moon, gleaming in a toxic-green light. Inside this castle was a vast, murky parlor. It had a very spooky feeling to it, crammed with heavy pots, skeletal candles and eerie music.<p>

The two orange-skirted girls where sitting on tall chairs in the middle of the hall. They looked disappointed and bitter. From the dark, a deep voice spoke to them.

"Malice, Mallory,"

"Yes," they answered in one voice.

"A new Precure was born… Cure Gummy,"

The two girls looked away, biting on their bottom lips.

"She came from no-where!" yelled one of them.

"So pink and sweet, ew!" added the other.

"Slience!" said the voice. "You better defeat the Precures next time. Do you understand?"

"Yes," the two said in an acidic tone. "Next time we will not be defeated."

"Good."

* * *

><p>"Onee-chan?"<p>

Mayu was sitting next to the desk in her small, girly room. She was already in her pajamas, trying to figure out how to pass the test tomorrow. She couldn't even solve one question.

"Kouta~" she turned to her younger brother that just got into the room. He was much younger than her, his short hair dark. There was something very mature about him, unlike Mayu.

"How is your studying doing?" Kouta asked calmly and sat on Mayu's bed. He handed her a plate of sweets he was carrying in.

"I'm gonna fail~" Mayu cried helplessly and put a candy in her mouth. "Mommy will be mad at you for bringing me these!" she said with her mouth full.

"She doesn't have to know." Kouta smiled. "But she's right, you know! Onee-chan, you need to study more seriously!"

"I know I know!" Mayu whined. "Kouta, why won't you take the test instead of me? You're smart~" She hugged her little brother.

"I'm only in 5th grade…" Kouta said in embarrassment. "Onee-chan, you need to face your own fears."

"Haha, I guess," Mayu said very nervously, as she recalled the battle she just had today with the Trickroll. "I wonder if I can make it…" she said, also thinking about her becoming a Precure.

"I believe in you." Kouta said very kindly and stood up. He was about to exit the room when he added "Do your best, Onee-chan!"

Mayu was still looking at the door even a moment after Kouta closed it behind him. She then looked at the Strawberry Essence on her wrist, a small, encouraged smile appearing on her face. She could feel her heart become full hope.

"I might be able to make it, after all."


End file.
